


Stardew Valley AU

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Farmer Ryan, Fluff, Literally no other tags..., M/M, Stardew Valley AU, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Ray wants to start a new life, and appears in Stardew Valley. It's one of my favourite games, so why not make an AU out of it. I hope you Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ray wants to start a new life, and appears in Stardew Valley. It's one of my favourite games, so why not make an AU out of it. I hope you Enjoy!

Raindrops hit the window of the bus, making a messy trail as the bus continues down the road. Where he’s going, Ray doesn’t know, but he just had to get away from his previous life. All he’s left is stress, pain and misery, so anything is better.

He’s the only one on the bus, as it heads towards the country side. As he approaches a small town he reads a sign, Stardew Valley, although it doesn’t matter where he ends up.

The bus drives up to a bus stop, and the driver informs Ray this is the last stop. Heaving himself off his seat, he climbs of the bus. The rain is hitting him hard, as the bus leaves. Ray hears the patter of footsteps walking behind him, and turns to see a handsome man walking down a path. With nothing to lose, Ray catches up to the man, to ask him about the area.

“Umm, excuse me? You couldn’t tell me where I am could you, is this Stardew Valley?” Ray asks, yelling a little to be heard over the pouring rain.

The stranger seems a little surprised, but answers anyway with a smile.

“That’s right, Stardew Valley, a little town with many possibilities, or so the mayor keeps telling us.” The stranger laughs, and continues to walk, with Ray in tow. “By the way, my name’s Ryan. Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m Ray.” Ray introduces, returning a small smile.

“Do you want to come back to my farm? The rain should clear up soon.” Ryan offers, and with nothing to lose, Ray accepts.

\---

“So Ray, what are you doing here, if I may ask? Not many people come to Stardew Valley anymore.” Ryan asks, offering Ray water, which he takes.  
“It’s complicated.” Ray mutters, and takes a sip off the water.

“Ah, same as me then, coming here was my escape plan. Luckily, the mayor found me and offered me this farm. He said the land was going to waste, and so here I am.” Ryan explains, and takes off his muddy shoes, and starts emptying his pockets of various minerals and ores.

“That’s cool, it would be nice to start again.” Ray admits, and sits down at the kitchen table, just watching Ryan organise his items.

“Stardew valley is the perfect place for it, I’m guessing that’s why you came?” Ryan asks, looking over at the young boy, wrapped in his large, wet, purple hoodie, “Oh, my apologies! You must be freezing in your wet clothes, let me get something.” Ryan states, and rushes into the bedroom before Ray can even answer.

He comes back out again, and offers Ray a baggy top, with some tracksuit bottoms.

“I couldn’t find anything that would really fit you properly, so I hope these will do, you can get changed in the bedroom, and your wet clothes can go in the bath.”

Ray thanks Ryan, and enters the bedroom. He briefly glances around it, seeing plain grey walls, and only the necessities like a wardrobe and bed.

He quickly slips on the clothes, and puts his wet clothes in the bath, like Ryan said. But as expected, the clothes are a little big, but comforting at the same time so he enters the main room again.

Ryan looks up when Ray walks in, and quickly turns away to hide the blush. Seeing Ray buried in his clothes was more challenging than he previous thought.

“So, thanks again, for the clothes. I don’t really know how to pay you back though-“ Ray mutters, fiddling with the hem of the giant shirt awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it, if you really want to help, you can always help me on the farm tomorrow, I’m always looking for an extra pair of hands.” Ryan offers, after Ray began to interrupt again about paying him back.

“Uh, yeah, that would be great. I don’t know much about plants though; I seem to kill everything other than Roses.” Ray confesses, earning a laugh from Ryan.

“We’ll only be harvesting, don’t worry. I’ll also take you to the pub, if you’d like, to meet some of the townsfolk.” Ryan plans.

“That would be nice, although, I’m not the biggest drinker, or in fact any kind of drinker.” Ray says.

“Same here, they do make great food though. Gus is the best chef I know.” Ryan declares, as he walks over to the TV, which Ray noticed were hooked up with some consoles.

“I’m guessing you want to play?” Ryan questions, as Ray sits next to him on the sofa.

“Yeah, I’m kinda a natural, bring it on.” Ray states, and takes the offered controller.

“I hope you have the skill to back up your confidence.” Ryan laughs, at Ray.

“You’ll soon find out.” Ray teases, and boots up Call of Duty.

After hours of playing various games, Ryan only winning the trivia, do they decide to make some dinner.

“I hope spaghetti’s alright with you?” Ryan asks, earning a little cheer from Ray.

“Hell yeah, sounds great!” Ray laughs, and punches the air to show his enthusiasm.

Ryan cooks the meal, with Ray watching, in a peaceful silence, only the occasional clink of cutlery filling the quiet. Then food is served, and they both eat, with an easy flowing conversation going forth between them, and it’s then when Ryan realises he loves this atmosphere, having someone else around the house, specifically Ray.

“You’re more than welcome to stay the night; I presume you don’t have anywhere else to go?” Ryan questions, as Ray confirms with a nod, “Cool, you can take my bed, and I’ll crash on the couch, and I have a spare toothbrush you can have.”

“I’m not kicking you out your bed dude, I may love dick but I’m not one, so the couch is mine.” Ray confirms as he takes his dirty plate to the sink, and starts to fill it with hot water. Ryan walks over with his own, and lightly bunces Ray out the way, to continue the washing up.

“You’re the guest, you have the bed.” Ryan says, whilst Ray shoves into him, and starts doing the washing up himself.

“Nope. You’re doing me the favour, you take it. Ah! Ryan!” Ray squeaks, as Ryan picks him up and removes him from the kitchen.

“My house, my rules. You are to not do the washing up, and must take the bed.” Ryan declares, putting on his ‘kingly’ voice, although, it’s slightly ruined by the chuckle he’s holding back.

“Okay, ‘your majesty’. You can do the dishes, and then I sleep on the couch, that’s fair.” Ray concludes, and walks off to brush his teeth.

Ryan finishes the washing up, and goes to the bathroom after Ray to get himself ready. After, he grabs a blanket, and walks to the couch, and sits next to Ray.

They choose a film to watch, Ryan draping the blanket over himself, with Ray stating ‘sharing is caring asshole’, and proceeding to also get under the blanket. The films runs in the background as they both talk about anything that comes to mind, slowly both falling asleep on the coach anyway.


End file.
